Nafasmu
by LuthCi
Summary: FOR WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL III / Mengapa senyummu masih ada padahal darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirmu? / "—semoga kau bahagia." / Canon.


Layaknya _kunoichi_ yang hebat, kau melompat dengan cepat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Seingatku kau selalu lamban dalam berlari dan selalu menyusahkan tim. Kau memerankan sosok mangsa yang diburu dengan sangat baik, bukankah sangat menarik untuk mengejar mangsa yang berlari cepat?

Namun, kau lupa satu hal, Haruno Sakura.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, jauh lebih cepat.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **Sasuke's POV (saya mencoba untuk tidak OOC), AT, Canon setting, menggunakan kata **nafas** bukan napas (maaf kalau melawan EYD).

.

_B__ruk!_

Mangsa terjatuh.

Mangsa bodoh, seharusnya kau fokus pada keseimbanganmu. Aku hanya menyelengkatmu sedikit, tapi kau kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan malang. Aku yakin, itu pasti sakit.

Aku pun tertawa seraya melompat turun. Aku tahu tak ada yang lucu, tapi kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali, Sakura.

Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Hal ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Namun, aku tak yakin orang yang terlalu naif sepertimu dapat melakukan ini. Gadis malang. Kenaifanmu membatasi kemampuanmu untuk mencoba hal baru yang sedikit keji. Kau terlalu naif. Kau tak pantas menjadi_ kunoichi_.

"Ah, masih sanggup berdiri?" ucapku setengah meledekmu yang tengah berjuang untuk berdiri. Dari caramu yang terlihat sangat kesulitan untuk berdiri, dapat kusimpulkan ada tulangmu yang patah. Mungkin satu atau dua. Kasihan. Gadis yang malang.

Kutarik katanaku dari sarungnya, menempatkan sisi runcingnya tepat di lehermu. Ah, aku tak bermaksud untuk menggores lehermu, tapi sepertinya tanpa sengaja tergores. Tentu kau tidak keberatan untuk berdarah sedikit, bukan, gadis malang?

Aku menatap dirimu tepat di mata, lalu mulai bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

_**For Winterblossom Festival**_

_**Nafasmu; Your Breath**_

.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah pulang?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal yang menggelikan?" responku pada pertanyaanmu yang sungguh tidak penting bagiku. Dapat kulihat ekspresi kesalmu. Matamu menatapku dengan amarah, ataukah itu kesedihan? Atau mungkin keduanya?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabmu dengan begitu ketus.

Ah, sepertinya kau sudah mulai belajar melawanku. Cukup menarik. Mangsa yang menarik.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahmu, berbisik tepat di dekat telingamu. "Jangan membuatku untuk membunuhmu lebih cepat, Sakura."

Kuposisikan ujung pedangku pada perutmu.

"Dalam sekali tusuk, lalu kubiarkan kau di sini kehabisan darah, kau pun akan mati. Cara yang tragis, bukan, Sakura?" Kujauhkan wajahku darimu, lalu terkekeh melihat tatapanmu yang menajam. Tapi tetap, tak dapat kutemukan kebencian. "Lebih tragis lagi jika kau masih memiliki perasaan menggelikan itu untukku."

.

_**A SasuSaku fict**_

.

Nafasmu terengah, sepertinya kau mulai merasa takut. Kau memang selalu menjadi gadis penge—

—tunggu. Mengapa kau tersenyum padaku?

Alisku terangkat menatapmu. Aku memang tak pernah dapat mengerti jalan pikirmu, begitu pun kau. Tak pernah sekali pun kau mengerti pola pikirku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Apa dengan membunuhku akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Lagi, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sepertinya kau sudah berubah banyak, eh? Dulu kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku, melakukan perintahku, menuruti setiap keinginanku—

"Tentu saja. Satu pengganggu musnah, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan?"

—bahkan mungkin kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri saat kuperintahkan kau untuk mati.

Kau tersenyum.

Alisku masih terangkat menatapmu yang tersenyum. Tak habis pikir apa alasanmu berekspresi seperti itu saat sebilah katana tepat terarahkan pada perutmu. Kau gerakkan tanganmu menggenggam pedangku, darah dari jemari tanganmu mulai menetes karena itu.

"Percuma saja kau menghalangi pedangku dengan cara itu. Aku masih bisa menusukmu wa—"

"—sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu," ujarmu dengan senyuman. Ah, bahkan kini kau berani untuk memotong ucapanku.

Kurasakan tanganku terdorong sedikit dan kulihat kau melangkah mendekat—

—tunggu. Bagaimana mungkin kau melangkah mendekat saat pedangku tepat di hadapa—kuturunkan pandanganku menatap perutmu dengan cepat.

Katanaku menancap. Tepat. Di perutmu.

Kurasakan wajahku memucat, seolah denyut jantungku berhenti sesaat.

Kau kembali melangkah mendekat, membuat katanaku sukses menembus tubuhmu.

Kurasakan lidahku kelu, tetapi kini jantungku sangat cepat dalam memacu.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

Kudengar panggilanmu yang parau. Dengan cepat kunaikkan pandanganku, kini menatap wajahmu. Kau tersenyum.

Mustahil.

Mengapa senyummu masih ada padahal darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirmu?

Hentikan ini semua. Kini tanganku tiba-tiba begitu berkeringat. Kepalaku serasa berputar.

"—semoga kau bahagia."

Bola mataku melebar seketika.

Selanjutnya, yang kulihat kau terjatuh, dengan darah mengalir begitu deras dari perutmu.

Selanjutnya, yang kurasakan dunia berhenti berputar, tapi kedua tanganku terasa begitu bergetar.

Selanjutnya, kurasakan dunia ini hening, sunyi, tak ada satu pun suara yang masuk pendengaranku, kecuali—

.

—**Nafasmu**

Oleh** LuthRhythm**

.

Cepat. Harus lebih cepat.

Sialan! Mengapa kini rasanya kakiku berlari begitu lambat!

Dapat kurasakan darahmu terus menerus keluar dengan deras, sangat terasa di tanganku yang kini basah berlumurkan darahmu. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit aku berlari dengan mengangkatmu di kedua tanganku. Dengan kecepatanku berlari saat ini seharusnya kurang dari satu menit lagi dapat kubawa kau ke Kabuto, dokter gila yang seharusnya dapat menyembuhkanmu.

Sial sial SIAL!

Tak pernah kutahu kalau lariku ternyata selambat ini! Mengapa tak kunjung sampai!

Kaki sialan! Markas sialan!

Sedikit lagi sampai.

Kupercepat lagi lariku, walau sepertinya tak lagi dapat kupercepat, tapi harus dapat lebih cepat. Aku ingin kau selamat.

Lututku terasa panas. Rasanya tak sanggup lagi aku berlari, tapi aku tak ingin kau mati.

Segalanya terasa hening.

Sakura, bertahanlah.

Segalanya masih terasa hening.

Hanya dua hal yang dapat kudengar. Engahan nafasku yang memburu—

.

.

—dan nafasmu yang mulai menyamar seiring waktu.

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_RAK!_

"BRENGSEK—"

"—tak ada untungnya jika aku menyembuhkan gadis itu," ujar pria tengik berkacamata dengan seringai busuknya. Kepalan tanganku pada kerah bajunya bertambah erat.

_BRAK!_

Kubenturkan lagi tubuhnya pada dinding batu dengan keras.

"Sembuhkan dia, kau brengsek!" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya. Buku-buku tanganku memutih karena genggamanku yang terlalu keras. Kakiku masih terasa panas, aku pun merasa kepalaku turut memanas. Segalanya terasa begitu kacau. Namun, segalanya terasa tak penting lagi. Yang penting kau harus lekas ditangani.

"Sembuhkan dia atau KUBUNUH KAU!"

Amarahku terasa begitu membuncah, kepalaku terasa semakin panas. Aku merasa seperti orang yang gila.

Dapat kulihat dia menatap tubuhmu yang berada di atas ranjang tempat _pasien _dokter sakit jiwa ini biasanya berada. Lalu ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, tidak mungkin selamat." Ia menyeringai dengan menatapku tepat di mata. Ingin rasanya kuludahi wajahnya.

"KA—"

"—hanya ada dua kemungkinan," potongnya. Kulepaskan tanganku dari kerah bajunya dengan perlahan, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Ia mati hari ini juga," Kabuto melangkah mendekatimu sekaligus membelakangiku dengan perlahan, "atau hidup—

.

.

—tetapi koma selamanya."

.

.

Kembali, sekali lagi, segalanya terasa hening. Tak dapat lagi kudengar apa pun, kecuali nafasmu, hanya nafasmu, yang semakin menyamar.

* * *

><p>Dua bulan sudah kau di sana. Terbaring tanpa suara, hanya nafasmu yang masih terdengar. Matamu tak kunjung terbuka. Tak kunjung kau sadar dari tidurmu yang begitu lama.<p>

Masih tak dapat kutemukan alasan kau melangkah mendekat kala itu, padahal kau sadar sepenuhnya kalau katanaku berada di sana. Apa karena aku bilang aku akan sangat senang jika bisa membunuhmu? Apa benar alasanmu karena itu?

Mengapa kau dilahirkan dengan hati yang terlalu naif? Mengapa dari dulu hingga sekarang kau selalu menomorsatukan aku?

Kukepalkan tanganku erat agar dapat mengurangi rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menjerat.

Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu dengan jelas.

—dan tak kutahu rasanya melihatmu dengan jelas dalam posisi ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Setiap malam kini aku berpikir apa kau menyadari keberadaanku yang berdiri di ambang pintu setiap harinya.

Begitu sulit untukku menahan kakiku untuk melangkah mendekatimu. Karena aku tahu, aku tak pantas berada di dekatmu.

Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang menggambarkan perasaan ini. Namun, yang kutahu hatiku sesak sekaligus bahagia saat mendengar nafasmu.

Walaupun samar, tapi masih dapat terdengar.

Kini kumulai mengerti arti dari penantian.

.

Tetaplah bernafas, Sakura.

Aku akan terus berdiri di sini, setiap hari, berdiri di ambang pintu, terus dan terus mendengarkan—

.

.

—_nafasmu._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Persembahanku untuk For Winterblossom Festival III<p>

Kupersembahkan untuk Blossoms di luar sana (terutama untuk Michi-chuu), semoga suka :)

_**R**__**eview?**_


End file.
